Tales of a Hero: The Lightning Thief
by Penopal Jackson
Summary: The Olympians and Hades along with certain demigods read the Percy Jackson Series until a mysterious figure arrives, after little reunions, of course! What is going on! Stay tuned to find out more!
1. The Beginning (not the chaos one)

**Hello! This is my first story so I don't mind criticism,good or bad,as long as it helps me improve. So, enjoy! **

**P.s.: I don't own PJO or HOO, Uncle Ricky does.**

**(I am Greg, I am a line, I love watermelon, I am a line, I am a line, My brother's name is Rob, I love burgers)**

Athena's POV:

It was the Winter Solictice and the Olympians and Hades had gathered for another eventful meeting. The campers would arrive in ten minutes for their tour of Olympus and the other gods were getting ready to see their children. I was fighting with my arch-enemy, Posiden, who was as stupid as ever.

"Athens choose _me._" I said angrily, "So stop complaining!"

"How dare yo-"

He was interrupted by a flash of light from the middle of the of the throne room and eight children tumbled out of the light. They all looked around 20 years old, except one of them who looked 18 years old.

"Who are you!" Zeus thundered. I rolled my eye at his theatrics. One of the girls took a step forward.

" Lord Zeus , did you summon us?" She asked.

"No."

Then it came to me. She looks like Annabeth, but that's impossible, Annabeth is seven not twenty. "Annabeth?" I said cautiously. She smiled. "So they are from the future." I stated. Just then a note flashed in. A boy in all black caught it. "It says:** Dear gods and demigods, we have sent you children from the future to stop the causes of some death that should not have happened. You are to read the books that will arrive after you read the note. From, The Fates and Apollo**"

Suddenly, five books fell to the ground with a SPLAT. "What are they called?" A black-haired, sea green-eyed boy asked.

A boy who looked very ADHD read it and said,"Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. " The boy who had asked groaned,"Great, books about me."

Father looked at the children and said,"Well, who are you?" Another note fell:

**Only state your name!**

The sea green-eyed boy said,"Percy Jackson." Posiden gaped at him. Intresting...

The boy in all black said,"Nico Di Angelo." Hades and Father stared at the boy.

A girl wearing a Hunter's attire and a luitenent circlet said,"Thalia...Grace" Father stared in shock at her and Artemis looked curious.

A girl with kadescope eyes said,"Piper McLean"Aphrodite smiled at her.

A boy next to her, the one who looked like he was on a sugar high said," Leo McSwaggin' Valdez" Hephaestus looked at him in pride.

A boy,no, satyr said,"Grover Underwood" Father growled at him.

Thalia stood, realizing why he made such a sound,"Stop, it was my choice, Dad"

"Fine,"he grumbled.

No one had noticed the flash of light or the person standing there until Hades gasped.

Nico had a look of disbelief,"Bianica?"

"Nico, is that you?"

**Hey guys (and girls)! Hope you liked that chapter. I purposly did not add any Romans. Don't worry they will come soon. Should I continue with the story or is it too boring? Please review! I need to know if it is good or** **bad. **


	2. Swords and Surprises

**Well, that chapter was a cliffie! So, I had wrote this chapter twice then forgot to save it, twice so, third times a charm,right? To answer your comments, I will not be doing the whole book, at the end of this chapter, there will be a surprise guest, two actually. And the other one, I really am not into all the kissy-kissy stuff but I tried. Thank you everyone for your comments!**

**THIS IS MY LAST DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO.**

**(Line line line line line line line line)**

Percy's POV:

"How...what...but..._how_?" I stuttered. Bianica was back! How was Nico dealing with it? I turned to look at him and found him...crying..Nico was crying and he was also smiling. What about Thalia? Oh Thalia. She looked mad. Like really mad. She walked up to Bianica and...hugged her and then started to cry. Not like lightly, but downright sobbing , she wasn't ever like this when she drove the sun chariot. Then again...

"How...but we looked for you and...*sniff*" Thalia composed herself,"Well, let's read. I'll read."

Third POV:

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

**Look, l didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Nico snorted,"Who does?"

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Noooooooo," Thalia screached,"The world is ending! Kelp Head is giving advice!"

Percy scowled playfully,"And to think you were my friend!"

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That is actually not bad, Aquadude."

"Shut up, death breath!"

Annabeth kissed Percy,"Your learn quickly!"

Athena was thinking, Seaweed brain? Kelp Head? Death breath? Aquadude?

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"You summed up our entire lifestyle. " The gods pondered this, they didn't know it was _this_ bad.

**If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you**

"So do we!" The demigods screamed.

**For being able to believe that non of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"How ominous! " Apollo joked.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us!" Apollo,Hermes, and Leo said.

Artemis mumbled,"Boys!"

**My name is Percy Jackson**

"No, it's Peter Johnson! "

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for toubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!"said all the demigods who knew Percy.

Percy pouted and Annabeth laughed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Yeah. You could say that**

"More like I have bad luck!"

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

Posiden cringed

**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun!" Athena said dreamily.

**I know—it sounds like tourture.**

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Thank you, Percy!"

"Chiron!" the demigods shouted.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The least mature ones in the room started to laugh.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Awww. Tell us more."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Ha."

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewwww." Aphrodite said.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Thanks alot, Perce."

Percy shrugged sheepishly,"Its true, G-Man."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

"What!" Screamed Thalia.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh."

**"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled. **

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "**

"Not in my hair though. "

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

** "That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

Annabeth smiled at him,"Spooky."

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer, seaweed brain"

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of inter-esting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Your luck is bad!" Piper said.

"Tell me about it."

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Why does that sound like Alecto?, Hades was thinking.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "**

"Way to blow your cover, satyr." Dionysus said indignantly.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did seaweed brain. "

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said,"No,sir"**

**pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**  
><strong>I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.<strong>

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The elder gods groaned,"Not this again!"

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "**

**"Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"WHAT! I AM THE KING GOD! NOT THAT SCOUNDREL!"

"It was an accident! "

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try being there!"

"Demeter?" Apollo and Hermes asked.

"What!"

"Your talking to a book."

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!"Ares shouted.

**"Busted." Grover muttered.**

Ares had a look of horror.

**"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears."

"Leo," Piper started,"Only the bottom half is horse!"

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

"Typical Percy answer!"

**"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Yes, because that was such a happy note!"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"They are doofeuses! And pigs!"

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "**

**"Oh. "**

"Another typical answer from Percy!"

**"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally impor-tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It is for your own good, child."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"I was, she was such a lovely lady."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front step of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri-cane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius.** "

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken!" Nico and Thalia said

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone, even Grover, was laughing.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"Awesome!" Leo said.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

"A WAVE? POSIDEN! YOU SIRED A CHILD!"

"So did you or have you forgotten about Thalia?"

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

** I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, but apparently, that wasn't the plan. Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done somethisomething she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here. "**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "**

**"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Because she is a monster who wants to kill you! "

"Nico!"

"Sorry, Bianica."

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"I had to keep up my cover."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Not going to happen, kelp head."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**  
><strong> Except for us, the gallery was empty. <strong>

** Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

** Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

** "You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said. **

** I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

"Percy did the safe thing!?" Everyone who knew Percy said.

** She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**"**What? I am confused." Apollo said.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Riiiiiiiight," Nico said.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

The room was silent, waiting for Athena's rant. There was non.

**Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't... "**

**"Your time is up, " she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!"

"I did not do it yet!"

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What's a pen gonna do, punk."

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural? " Apollo and Hermes asked.

"For a demigod it is." Percy replied.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

** I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Demeter, can we have-" Apollo and Hermes started.

"No."

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain. **

** Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "**

"Who?" Everyone asked.

** I said, "Who?"**

** "Our teacher. Duh!"**

** I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. **

** She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

** I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

** He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

** "Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

** Thunder boomed overhead. **

** I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved. **

** I went over to him. **

** He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

** "Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

** "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

** He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Leo POV:

Right when Thalia stopped reading, the girl Nico was fond of-Bianica was it- started to grab the book to start reading. That is, until the creepy universe guy came out of a portal with someone I had last seen at the fire in the shop.

**Hello, hello! Sorry again, I was trying to come up with a good ending. Whomever can guess the two surprise guests can choose the next surprise person. The person must a) be dead b) you _must_ figure out both people. Tata!**


	3. Just an AN thing!

**Hey guys (and girls)! Start guessing! Remember that you have to guess two people! This is just an authors notish thing so, no chapie but I just released the chapter so... No need for a chapter for like what a week. Jk I'll post asap. Thank you iamawesome237 for the tip (I was so lazy to put blah blah said and so I put seaweed brain for annabeth. I thought you would know...sorry (- ; ) I have a poll if you want to check it out. It is a horrible poll. So start guessing! (I know I just posted...whatevs)**


	4. Back from the dead

**Hello guys! We have a winner! Leo4Life has given me the two correct mystery people and choose the next dead person to come back to flesh and bones! So, stay tuned to find out more! **

Leo POV:

"This...l...my...l can't... " Tears were streaming down my face as l said this. My mother, Esperanza Valdez, was here, with that strange man.

Zeus and the other gods looked frightful which was odd. This space man must really be powerful then. What powers could space man have?

"I have many powers, Mr. Valdez." The dude said.

My eyes bugged out, how could he read my mind, or know my name?

"Those are some of my powers," he said calmly.

Wait, awesome powers, galaxy tux, Zeus is scared of him? Then this must be...

"Chaos, yes, please no bowing, thank you." Now he seemed kind yet wise and powerful.

L-l-lord C-ch-h-aos h-how m-may we help y-you?" Stuttered Zeus.

"I have been sending you people that have died and I wanted to personally escort Esperanza Valdez," he replied.

I so badly wanted to hug and kiss her, but I was gonna have to ask Chaos first.

"Oh, of course go ahead, Leo"

Before he even finished his sentence, I ran to my mother.

"IloveyousomuchIamsorry,itismyfaultyoudied,"I said super quickly.

She was smiling,"It isn't your fault, Leo."

"Down to business," Chaos was saying,"there is another threat."

Everyone started to talk at once.

"Be quiet, everyone." Hestia said. They ignored her.

"I SAID BE QUIET,"Hestia screamed in an un-Hestia-ish way.

Everyone was instantly quiet.

"Thank you, Hestia, as I was saying, there is a new threat, it is...Gaea and Kronos, together, they want revenge, on Perseus Jackson."

"Just my luck,"Percy said, shaking his head.

**So, how was the chapter? I know it was kinda short. The mystery person is coming in the next chapter. More about the threat next chapter.**


	5. WHAT just happened!

**Sorry for not updating, guys! I feel horrible. I've been creating a story (not actually written). So... again sorry! Here is the chappie!**

**(Line line line line line line line line line line line line)**

Percy POV:

I was kinda in shock. I mean, you would be too if a powerful dude came out of nowhere with Esperanza Valdez (Leo told the seven about her) and said that Gaia (who we had defeated 3 years ago! Then again, she seemed to be holding back) and Kronos were rising, wanting to get revenge on me. Great. Just great.

"Perseus?" Dad asked with sadness in his voice. I knew why. If Gaia and Kronos wanted to destroy me, due to the ancient laws, the gods could not do anything, but watch me die.

(Half way across the world)

Unknown POV:

"My Lady, milord, you wanted to see me?" I said a bit scared.

"You, my assassin, must kill the one person in the world that makes _him_ happy," my lady said.

"Quick or torturously?" I questioned.

"Torturously. And make sure _he_ is watching," she said sadistically.

"Befriend them first, blend in, then strike!" My lord added.

What is my target's name?" I asked curiously.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Gaia said.

(Back in the throneroom)

Zeus POV:

A strange feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, since my brothers started to hate me and when Thalia was about to die. It was...

"Father?" Athena said intirupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, regaining my posture.

"I was just telling Poseidon that we can't help Perseus because of the ancient laws. Demeter, Hera, Ares, Dionysios, and Artemis agree. Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Poseidon disagree. What is your opinion? "

I thought for a little then replied, surprising everyone," I agree with my brother, we can not let our Hero die because he saved us twice and how can we let him die if the cause is because he saved us?"

Hera was about to interrupt, but I was on a roll," Demigods save us, yet we ignore them, it is not right. And me. I can't believe I am saying this, but I don't deserve to be king of the gods. I am the youngest son of Kronos. I can not be the king, Hades should. I always wanted to say this, but I had to be a role model for others. I could not show weakness. I am not saying Poseidon shouldn't have recognition, if anything, he is the best of us. He did not try to kill Bianica, Nico, or Thalia at all. I am saying that we all should be the kings, along with our wives ."

I stopped to catch my breath and looked to see what everyone thought. To my amazement, everyone seemed to like what I just said. There was a silence untill Poseidon spoke up," Now that you said that, can we all say...things that we were scared to say before?"

I nodded.

"Um...well Amphitrite and I are getting divorced." He said.

"Why?" I asked in concern.

"I can't say." He said shortly.

"My turn." Aphrodite said.

" I never loved Ares and I have always loved Hephaestus. I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Then,"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVE THAT CRIPPLED FOOL!" You can guess who said that ( it is a certain god of war)

Hephaestus's voice rang throughout the room," Thank you, wife. I have waited since we were married to hear those words."

I then realized how much I loved Hephaestus more than Ares. I was proud of him, even if he was not my son and I knew Hera was also proud of him.

"Come on, Charlie!" A voice called out,"Our parents are about to kiss. Squeeeee!" I got a clearer view. It was...

Unknown POV:

Hello. Again. Yes, reader. I knew you were listening to our conversation. You are lucky I don't know were you live. Although, I can find out, then, I will tear your limbs apart. Wait! That's a good idea for the Athena spawn...

Anyway, I am getting ready to go to the camp. This going to be fun! Too bad they can't remember me, no one can, except Chaos. Not even Gaia and Kronos. It is because of _him_. _He_ was a friend, no family and _he_ forgot about me, so I was transported out of everyone's memory.

Are you curious about who I am, reader? I was _his_ sister. _Him_. You are wondering who the 'Him' is, huh? Well, _him_ is Perseus Jackson, and I am the first, and last, daughter of Poseidon.

**(Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)**

**Soooooo. How was it? Good? Bad? I figured out how to do the line thing so I'll be using it soon. If I don't break it or mess up. So, bye!**


	6. Her side to the story

**Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry. I accidentally deleted the story. But don't worry! I got it back (obviously), but my heart stopped. I was like OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE DELETED THE STORY I SPENT SO MUCH TIME AND EFFORT ON! ( insert colorful words here)!(actually, never mind, I am not big on colorfulness. Except rainbows. And everything else except for colorful words. ) So I decided to right a short chappie! I did the line thing!**

* * *

><p>Unknown POV:(well not anymore, but...)<p>

Dun Dun Dun! Haha haha haha haha! You should have seen your faces! Hilarious!*snort* Wonderful! Comid- O.k. o.k. I'll tell ya. BUT. You must swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone.*que thunder* O.k. Everything was great. We saved Grover,got the bolt, and got rid of the rival of Hades himself (bet you can guess who that is. If not, it's Gabe Ugliano.) Percy protected me from all the idiotic male population ( if Percy wasn't there I probably would have joined the Hunters). Life was good until he started getting obsessed about Annabeth. It was 'Annabeth' this and 'Annabeth' that. So, I realized I wasn't wanted. I left. I asked Chaos to make me fade from everyone's memories. Gaia and Kronos found me and treated me like a daughter ( a sister in Kronos's case) soon I started doing things for them and I became their assassin. And when Percy and the others left me, my heart could not love anymore, so I could control water as well as ice or snow.

I have a best friend. His name is Luke. Luke Castellan. I know. I know. Your gonna say: 'What! He is dead!'. Well he wasn't him. OK I'm confusing you. You know when Annabeth said that he changed after his quest? That's because, during his quest, Kronos's minion ( his name is Asisian) told him to join their side and he was like: 'No way'. So Asisian took him to Kronos and then Kronos took a drop of his blood and made a solid hologram of him and...you see what I mean. Can l- can I tell you something? Thanks. I don't really like Gaia or Kronos. I am just in it for the revenge. I over heard them saying that they would eliminate me after the assassin of Annabeth. I told Luke and he pretends to like them and all, but after the assassination, we are running to Alaska.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good? Oh! By the way, if you were following or favorited my story, you need to do it again cause of the whole deleting thing and...yeah. Byeeeeeeeeeee! :-) <strong>


	7. Getting ready

**Hello! Guys (and girls) this will probably be one of the last chappies ( but I ****_will_**** complete the story), then I'll start my other story. P.s: My story is not really following Blood of Olympus, so no Kim-whatever-her-name-is.**

* * *

><p>Penelope ( Percy's sister ):<p>

I was packing my things, getting ready for Camp.

Toothbrush? Check.

Toothpaste? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Weapons? Check.

Message from Gaia? Che-wait message from Gaia? I'd better read it.

Penelope,

This is a gift for you. It will help you kill her. Plus, your birthday passed two days ago. The clothes and cloak are from me. The ring is from Kronos. Enjoy!

XOXO,

Gaea

I looked inside the box that just appeared. I was used to that. Gaea did that often. I first time involved a poodle and paint (don't ask).

I finally registered what I saw and it seemed like a lot. First there was a small box with wave designs in a sea-green color. The box itself was a light green color. It was beautiful. I'm guessing this os from Kronos, I thought. I opened it and saw such a sight inside there was a simple Celestial bronze ring band with a clusterof small green emerald. there was a design on it. I suddenly realized that it was Greek writing. It said,'Αλλαγή'

"Change?" I asked confused, but then understood. It was probably the ring Kronous was talking about. He said it would let you change into the animal of your choice. Cool! Let me try it... _Raven_, I thought.

The next thing I knew, I was a sleek, black bird.

"Squack!" I thought _human_ and presto!

I looked in the box again and took out the bundle. There was a note:

_Dear sis, _

_Try out the clothes. You can change it into any type of clothes you want. It is camaflaged when you please._

_ ~Kronos_

I put on the clothes and found my self in a long sleeved long dress in a black color (A/N: like the one Anna from Frozen wore on her parent's funeral~~~~~p.s.: I don't own Frozen or the dress.) and a black cloak. I thought of darkly colored blue jeans, a jeaned jacket the same color, and a light turquoise blue blouse underneath. I finished the outfit off with flats the same color as the shirt. Perfect. I gathered my stuff and went to inform Gaea and Kronos. I was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo I am so sorry. Again. I have<em> really <em>been busy...see you next chapter? *smiles hopefully* Please?**


	8. Arriving At Last!

**Hayyyyyyy! Enjoy the chappie! Know that if there is someone who did the ring thing or clothes thing I do not mean to copy you, I really think I made it up, but if you do have it I am sorry. *tear runs down cheek* So here is the chappie.**

* * *

><p>Penelope POV:<p>

As I was walking down the hall, a boy around 13 years of age stoped me,"Lady Penelope, Gaia (A/N: I realized I was spelling it wrong, sorry) requests your presense in her office."

I frowned,"What did I tell you? Don't call me lady!"

"Sorry, La-Penelope. But you must follow me."

I sighed,"Very well, lead the way."

We arrived at a forest green painted door. The boy knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, nervously.

"Come in," said Gaia.

"Thank you... "This is embarrassing, I don't know what his name is.

"Pat Turnré, ma'am"

He quickly left and I entered the office. When I entered I saw a wall with a bookshelf in front of it. The wall color was a lime green with light brown trimming. Against the back wall, in the middle, there was a pine wood desk with maps and scrolls and a lamp. Seated on the chair of the desk, was Gaia. She smiled at me when I entered.

"Be seated." She said.

I sat in one of the two brow chairs across from the desk.

"As you know, you are to go to Camp. I want you to bring with you and Luke one person. She is very much ready for this." Gaia said.

"Okay, who is it?" I questioned.

"Why, it's my granddaughter,Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

* * *

><p>Nico POV:<p>

"You should all go back to Camp Half-Blood because any minute it could be overrun by monsters, you never know,"Zeus said. Everyone agreed, even Athena,"Here let me provide transportation, it is the least I could."

Chiron agreed, and two seconds later, everyone was on Half-blood hill, near Thalia's tree. While everyone was going up, I told Chiron that I'd be on barrier duty.

"Are you sure, Nico?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and left. After around an hour, I was debating whether I should stay or leave. Suddenly, I heard a crash and a growl. I stood defensively, ready to attack. I heard a cry for help and ran towards the sound. I arrived at a clearing and saw a boy with a hood on carrying a girl, also with a hood. Another girl with a hood(what is it with hoods?!)trying to feed the girl ambrosia. The boy saw me come and his eyes were pleading. I raced to their side and gave them some nectar. The sleeping girl seemed to relax a little bit more after the sip.

"Did you kill the monster?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed to the sleeping girl,"She finished him off but the bat-thing swung at her and..." He trailed off.

I told him to follow me. When we arrived, I lead them to the infirmary and left them with Will Solace, after promising to see them later. I went to is a big house and went to see Chiron and told him what happened. He spoke for the first time since I started the tale,"Very well, I'll have you give the boy a tour and Percy and Leo will take each one girl since they are one of the seven and Annabeth and Piper are not here along with the Romans." I nodded and left, wondering who the newcomers were, knowing that Chiron knew something and wasn't telling.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! How was it? REVIEW! please? Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! <span><em>Gobel<em> up your turkey!Hahahahahahaha! LSHIDMHGBAGSMITIHAJTA! You know what it means? Laughed so hard I dropped my Hunger Games book and got so mad I turned into Hulk and joined the Avengers!**


	9. Waking up

**Hello, everyone! I'm so excited, not only for the chapter, but also because my birthday is in two weeks, on December 15th! Well, here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Luke POV:<p>

I'm glad Gaia made masks for us so are faces look different (Penelope didn't mention it, did she?) so now I have hazel-brown eyes and short, light brown hair. Penelope has sapphire blue eyes and medium length coffee brown hair. Calypso has long, straight caramel colored hair and light green colored eyes. Now, the mask came in handy.

"So, your awake, _boy_" the venom in her voice was clear. _Thalia_. I sat straight up, surprised. There was a circlet in her raven black hair, which means she was the lieutenant of Artemis. I had to pretend that I didn't know her.

"Who?" I said in I hope sounded like a confused voice.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, hunter and lieutenant of Artemis. "She said in a rude voice.

"Oh, but why are you..." I trailed of.

"So rude? I have sworn of boys so.." Thalia shrugged.

"Oh." I tried to sound clueless.

The guy who 'saved' us (please we just needed it as a distraction) walked in,"Hey, Pinecone Face."

She frowned and said,"What, Death Breath."

He smiled,"Good to see you didn't kill him yet."

I made my voice scared,"Wait, kill me?"

He turned to me,"I'm kidding, kind of. By the way, I'm Nico do Angelo, son of Hades, the 'Non-normal', even as a half-blood."

Thalia looked at him,"When are you gonna realize that they accept you?" Nico shrugged.

There was a groan from the bed next to me—Calypso.

"Cali?" I said.

"Hmm?" She said, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up!" I shouted.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her head shot up.

"Where?" She looked confused.

"Um..a hospital?"

"Infirmary." Thalia said sharply.

Suddenly, two people walked in. One looked like Penelope, Percy. The other looked like an elf, I guess he was Leo, Cali talked about him. Cali stiffened next to me. Poor Cali, to see two of the guys that left her (A/N: Leo never came back, he tried but failed so he kept on trying).

Penelope chose that moment to wake up, and when she saw Percy, she threw back he head against the pillow.

"Why do the Fates hate me?" She mumbled.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, this is Leo Valdez, we'll be giving the tours, along with Nico who is giving..." He looked at me questioningly.

"My name is Logan Ermís." I said.

"Well, you guy have it under control, bye!" Thalia said.

"So what are their names?" Leo asked.

"Well, my name is Cali Nisí." Cali said, frowning.

"My name is Penelope Kyra. " Penelope said.

"Ok,so, I'll give Penelope a tour and you give Cali a tour?" Percy asked Leo, who nodded.

Cali, Penelope, and I looked at each other. _What did we get ourselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, like? No? Yes? Well, comments are welcome, and if you are anxious, my other story will start soon, I hope. Byeeeeeeee!<strong>


End file.
